


Jokes on You

by SilverGuardian (TheGuardian219)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Gen, Grunkle Stan Needs A Hug, I'm a horrible person, Introspection, Issues, Jokes, Sad Grunkle Stan, Stangst, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuardian219/pseuds/SilverGuardian
Summary: His life was a series of jokes and half-hearted attempts to lighten the mood. He could probably write a joke book with his past as inspiration.The again, who knew a huge joke would end up saving the universe?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to. It's just before dinner and I just had to let this out. Hope you enjoy.

It was funny really. One moment he was playing with a paddle ball, watching some mindless tv show and then the next his brother was storming towards him, fury in his eyes. He tried to bring out the brightside of things, horrible thing to do in hindsight, then his father came and words were exchanged. The punchline was the bag-already packed- being shoved in his face while his brother closed the curtains on him.

His life was a series of jokes and half-hearted attempts to lighten the mood.

He could probably write a joke book with his past as inspiration. 

Because it was funny. It really was. Who knew how funny his screw-ups were. He'd probably be a millionaire by now if some big shot producer decided to film his life and air it.

Who wouldn't find a man, filled to the gills with alcohol and screaming the lyrics to "My Way" all the while slurring and stumbling, absolutely hilarious?

What about someone being chased by defective pitchforks and torches by an angry mob? That would probably elicit a few laughs.

Someone's bound to laugh at a clueless American making friends with some Mexican drug lords in prison who want him dead. 

He could probably think of a few jokes here and there if you give him a few seconds.

Ah yes, just this sunmer he got to meet his great-niece and nephew. They shared a few moments here and there. 

So this is the joke. An uncle was having some fun with his niece and nephew and then suddenly his brother came back and the kids began to idolize HIM instead. The kicker? He spent decades trying to save that brother only for him to steal his home and faily. And get this, the uncle didn't even rightly owned anything. Hah. Sucks to be him. You got to give him credit, it's like a terrible spoof of a spanish novela!

Stanley Pines was a funny man. He leads a fun-filled life scamming tourists and locals alike. 

A grumpy old man who's only company is misfortune. 

A fifty-something human personification of a joke.

Saving his brother only to bring about the apocalypse. Well, who knew he could screw up that bad?

He liked jokes and pranks. He liked it because it either made him or other people laugh. His life was the biggest and greatest jooe he knows. 

Who knew it would take a classic switcheroo to reverse the apocalypse?

Stanley and Stanford used to switch places just to confuse people. Playing practical jokes on their teachers often made their classmates laugh and the bullies to lay off for a few days.

Stan almost laughed as they switched clothing. The oldest trick in the book was going to be their strategy against a dream demon almost as old as theur universe.

Maybe **jokes** weren't useless afterall.

Now as he cleared his mind, he imagined the shack's living room. He summoned a familiar object and smirked. He was holding it when the biggest joke began, only fitting to have it with him when it ends.

In the few seconds before that demon invaded his mind, he remembered everything he went through and hiw much of a joke his life has been and finally, finally he could deliver the punchline.

Because afterall, despite everything he went through, all the pain his family may have caused him and him them-- nobody messes with HIS family.

The nacho dorito never saw it coming.

Who knew a joke was going to save the universe?

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, for those following my other fics, I swear I'll update it. I'm just running out of creative juices. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
